Now you see me
by RachelChaseJackson
Summary: "You think you can act abnormal. Put up this façade, but I can see right through you." "You don't know me and you never will!" Annabeth Chase lost her family, her friends, her love all at once. Now when a certain green eyed guy wants to help her will he break her walls or will she perish alone?
1. Prologue

**THIS IS JUST THE PROLOGUE SO DON'T MIND IF IT'S REALLY SHORT. I PROMISE YOU LONGER CHAPS IN THE FUTURE!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

The regular bustle of the cafe was a normal sight in the city of Manhattan. People placed their orders and couples sat huddles on the sofas with mugs in their hands. It was a chilly December morning.

Through all this a man could be seen seated at one of the tables with his legs crosses hands fiddling with a necklace on his neck. His messy black hair was blown to the side like he had just come from a walk near the beach and his deep emerald green eyes flickered around the place, like he was searching for someone. He had a solemn expression on, eyebrows furrowed and lips tight and looked not more than twenty.

The familiar ding of the cafe indicated someone entering the cafe. Green eyes shifted to the visitor. It was a man with dirty blonde hair and a barely beard. Noticing the person waiting for him, he made his way over to the green eyed man. They shook hands and shared a hug. After getting settled the green eyes man spoke.

"It's been a year. "The other man nodded in response. He dug into his bag searching for something.

"I-uh-I was clearing out the house and I found this." The man said nervously taking out a leather covered book. It was lavender in color but the color had faded leaving it a pale lavender-ish color.

"Oh right. You're leaving." The green eyed man said his voice sounding muddled as he averted his eyes and looked out the window. "I'm sorry Percy." The man sighed holding the book in his hands. He handed it to Percy.

"Take this." Percy looked at him with a confused expression as he accepted it. He flipped the cover to reveal a picture pasted on the front page. It was a picture of an girl sitting on a swing with her legs crossed. Her long blonde hair fell across her shoulders ending up in little ringlets and her grey eyes looked curious. The girl looked like she was ten or eleven and the smile on her face told that she couldn't be happier. Percy sucked in a deep breath.

"It's hers." The man said looking closely at Percy. "I wanted you to keep it." Percy nodded again still staring at the picture. The man got up cautiously. "Well I'd better get going." But Percy was too busy staring at the book to pay attention. He simply nodded and muttered a 'yeah' before the blonde man left the cafe.

Percy carefully flipped the pages like they were made of glass and could break any moment. It was a diary. He flipped more pages and noticed that at the front page beside the picture, something was written. The ink looked old but was clear as ever.

_To live, is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that's all. I guess you could say I wasn't really living life to the fullest. I was just...existing. Doing what I should, not what I want. I was stuck up in my own emotional prison. You only live once, but if you do it right then once is enough. But I guess living wasn't really my problem, it was just that I had died too many times. They say that everything happens for a reason. He was my reason. He was like the ocean. He could be calm and still or rough and rigid but in the end, he was always beautiful. Perfect even. Beautiful is not something what a guy should be called, handsome maybe, but that word was too less to define what he was. Percy Jackson. He was my miracle and this is how my miracle began._

* * *

**If you liked it and want me to continue please review! ^-^**


	2. Glad you came

Trrriiiiinnnngggg! My alarm blasted in my ears as I got up. I quickly shut it off and got up. It hadn't really bothered me seeing that I was already awake before hand. It wasn't anything unusual though. The nightmare were pretty often and now I seriously didn't mind. Earlier my elder brother Malcolm would rush in almost every night when I woke up screaming and flailing but now it was as normal as eating a meal.

I got up and walked towards the bathroom to clean up. My hair looked a mess as usual but I didn't care. I just brushed my teeth, tidied up my hair and went for a bath. Even while dressing up I just put on a shirt and jeans not caring how I looked or what I was wearing. It had seven years since I last looked at myself properly in the mirror and that would probably be the last.

I went downstairs into the kitchen to find my brother in a grey T-shirt and shorts. He was cooking breakfast and through the smell I could tell it was bacon. I walked numbly and sat down at the dining table. After he was done he turned around and almost shrieked when he saw me.

"Gods sis! You scared me." He said smiling but my expression didn't even change. "I didn't even know you were here." He didn't seem bothered by my attitude. He didn't. Because this was usual. I was numb to everything around me. Since the last seven years. Was I abnormal? I don't know. But my family sure did think so.

He ruffled my hair at which I cringedd but he didn't notice. He placed a plate in fron of me with scrambled eggs and bacon. "Eat up! I'm already done. I have to go early today actually and later I'm meeting up with Amanda. That okay?" He asked looking at me.

Amanda was his girlifriend and soon to be fiance of 5 years. Just by looking at them I could tell that they were in love. Malcolm had told me just a few days ago that he was going to propose to her. I had just nodded. I wanted to smile. Really. But I don't think I could do that anyore. Amanda was a really nice woman and perfect for my brother. She even understood my abnormality and didn't treat me rudely. What more could I want?

I nodded and continued eating my breakfast. When I was done and got up to put the plate in the sink Malcolm came rushing down the stairs with a suitcase in hand dressed in a suit. Everything was neat and tidy except for his tie which was haywire.

I walked towards him and held out my hand. He was fiddling with his tie but when he noticed me he smiled sheepishly. "Yeah you probably should do it."

He bent down a little for me since he was a good couple of inches taller than me. Well I couldn't blame him, he was a twenty-three year old where as I was just a scrawny seventeen year old.

We both got into the car with me clutching my lavender bag to myself. Lavender was my favorite color. Well any shade of purple was, but mostly lavender. Malcolm drove me to my school. On the way he tried to make small talk but he should have known that he would miserably fail at it. The conversation went something like this.

"So how's school?"

"Good"

"You like it?"

"Maybe"

"Any new friends?"

"None."

"What about Luke?"

"No idea."

At the mention of Luke I stiffened a bit. Luke Castellan. My best friend and longtime crush. Ex-best friend now. He stopped talking to me six years ago, when the rumours spread that I was abnormal. That was time when I had lost all my friends. Well I'm happy for that actually, that I could get to see what friends they really were.

"Well here you go, kiddo." He said as he stopped at the gate. GOODE HIGH was written in big bold letters. Before I got it Malcolm grabbed my arm lightly but I still cringed. "Sorry." He apologized. He knew I wasn't really comfortable with human contact. "Just be careful okay? And if anyone troubles you, call me. I'll come right away okay?" He said looking into my eyes but my eyes were averted somewhere else. Another problem of mine, I couldn't make eye contact with people.

I nodded again as he pecked my forehead and I got out the car. I waved back to him one last time as his car left the school. I entered the school as whispers and giggles started to revolve around me. Well it was usual for me. Just then I felt someone putting their arm around me and I cringed again. Not one but two arms. The Stoll brothers.

"Hey Anna Banana!" They yelled into my ear in a high pitched voice. I quietly tried to step out of their arms but they didn't let me.

"So tell us something." Conner started. "Are you naturally this ugly or you try extra hard to look like that?" Conner laughed and high fived Travis.

"And what's with the full sleaves? It's summer babes, but of course you wouldn't notice. You're too dumb for that!" Travis said as both of them howled in laughtedd again.

I felt tears pricking at the corner of my eyes but I sucked it up. I wouldn't cry. Never would I let anyone see me cry.

I finally stepped out of their arms and made my way towards my locker. I took out my key and opened my locker. I could tell you I was really expecting this but that would just sound lame. As I opened my locker I was splashed in the face with paint. The whole hallroom burst in laughter. They were probably waiting to see the show.

My expression didn't change though. I simply locked it back and made my way to the bathroom. I had an extra shirt in my bag. As I walked through the hallway I could see a sad pair of blue eyes at one corner. I looked up to see that he was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and blonde hair falling over his eyes. His expression wasone of sorrow and pity mixed somewhere in between. I looked away and continued walking. He never really did anything. Never stood up for me. So why was he feeling bad now?

After changing up and everything I checked the time. I was five minutes late for 's class. Mr. Brunner was favorite teacher. It was because while all the other teachers treated me well but I could sense that pity in their eyes but Mr. Brunned was a lot more different. He treated me like a normal person. With him I never felt that I was abnormal.

I sat at one of the empty seats in the classroom. No one really sat with me and I didn't want them to either. Mr. Brunned was handing out the answer sheets for the previous test he had taken. When it came to mine he announced my marks. "Annabeth Chase gets an A+!" And the whole class groaned. The thing was that even though I was abnormal my grades never wavered from A+.

When I took the paper and looked at it a girl beside me whispered. I think it was Clarisse. "Hey princess." She sneered. "Don't really put your dumb mind to it. He gave you full marks out of pity cause you wouldn't really manage to get it on your own now would you."

I didn't reply as I lookedd back to my paper. Even if it was true I really didn't care. I wouldn't expect anything less from Clarisse or any of the others for that matter. Those who did feel bad for me steered clear. They didn't make fun of me but didn't try to befriend me either.

I looked around the class to and spotted a few very familiar people. Piper and Jason were sitting together with Leo behind them and they were talking and laughing while Leo made paper planes and flew them right between Piper and Jason irritating them. Behind them Hazel and Frank were seated with Hazel blushing over something Frank said. Across from them Rachel and Reyna chatted about something while Grover nervously chewed on paper-no- it was his answer sheet with Octavian seeming bored beside them.

My heart ached at the sight. These guys used to be my friends before...well before the rumors started. Once they spread like wildfire I could see my friends slowly getting out of my grip. LIke lose sand. And before I knew it I was left alone.

I turned away as the bell rang indicating the end of the class. As I was leaving class Mr. Brunned stopped me. "Annabeth I want you to know that you've really earned your grades. You know I would never give it to you out of pity. Alright?" He said looking softly at me.

"Yes Mr. Brunner." I replied and then walked out of the room.

I sat quietly in the cafeteria while everyone else chatted and laughed and out in simple words- just made noise. I opened up my book 'The fault in our stars' and picked at my salad. It wasn't that the cafeteria food was horrible, it was pretty good actually but I just wasn't hungry. I was never hungry.

My mind wasn't really into the book so I started hearing other people's conversations. You could say I was eaves dropping. I heard something about three new students joining Goode. I hoped they would be nice and not snotty like the others.

As if someone read my thoughts three new strangers entered the cafeteria. The first to enter was a guy. He had shaggy black hair and midnight black eyes. I shivered as I saw him. He looked like death and that would be ironic seeing that he was dressed from head to toe in black. He looked like an emo dude. The next to enter was a girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes who looked like the female version of the emo guy. The last to enter was a guy with messy black hair and the deepest green eyes I had ever seen.

They looked around for a moment and then sat at an empty table totally unaware of the fact that the entire cafeteria was staring at them including me. I studie the green eyed guy. He had a calm and composed composure but his green eyes read mischeif and trouble. I decidedd to steer clear of him because I was sure he would turn out to be like Conner and Travis and all those others who made my life a living hell.

I kept staring at him when suddenly he looked my way. I quickly looked back to my book my long blonde hair covering the side of my face. But I could still feel him staring at me.

During biology class I sat at one of the empty tables again. I was just fiddling with my pencil when suddenly I felt a weight beside me. I jumped a little. No one had ever willingly sat with me. The whole class seemed to have similar as they fell silent and stared at me.

I looked to my side to see who it was and I was met with sea green eyes. He smiled softly at me and then noticed the silence. He turned to the class and glared. "I'm sorry is there a show going aroung here?" The whole class shuffled and went back to what they were doing.

He turned back to me and held his hand. "Percy Jackson." I didn't even look at him and continued staring at my notebook.

He awkwardly took his hand back. "Okay." He said slowly and then peeked into my notebook. "So if you're not going to tell me your name I might as well guess it." He said but still no response from me.

"Since your a blonde I'm guessing...Hannah?" He asked looking at me expectantly.

I wrinkled my nose at the sound of my name as Hannah.

He chuckled. "Okay not Hannah. Britney?" I furrowed my eyebrows at that.

"Charlotte? Elizabeth? Melissa? Olivia?"

"Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson!" The teacher called out. "I would appreciate it if you paid attention to the class.

He muttered out a sorry and looked ahead and smiled. "Annabeth." He whispered. "I like it."

When the bell rang I quickly got up and made my way out of the classroom without even seeing Percy's expression. As I was walking through the hallroom someone grabbed me and pulled me aside. "Annabeth watch out!"

I had closed my eyes momentarily. I opened them to see that Percy was standing close to me clutching my arm. A guy walked in front of us and immediately slipped and fell the to the ground. "Ah man! That was for Annie!" A guy exclaimed. Ethan Nakamura. Another one of my bullies.

"You think it's funny?" Percy glared at them.

"Hell yeah!" Ethan laughed as he walked away with his so called friends.

Percy turned to look at me. "Are you okay?" Surprisingly I could see concern and worry in his eyes.

I winced and put up an uncomfortable expression in response. My arm tensed where he was holding me. He noticed this and quickly let go of my arm. "I'm sorry." He said as I stepped away.

"Hey." He said softly. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

Just then I could see Grover making his way towards us. He looked nervously at me while I kept my eyes to the ground. "Are you Percy Jackson?"

Percy nodded.

"You have to fill out your details in the school computer. It's kind of a custom." Grover explained.

"Okay." Percy replied and lookedd at me. "I'll see you later Annabeth."

Grover looked nervously at the both of us and then led Percy away to wherever he was taking him. Now that I was finally alone, I had time to think what just happened. Percy Jackson...seemed like an interesting person.

* * *

"You know Annabeth?" Grover asked Percy while leading him to the web cafe of the school.

"Not really. I just met her. She seems really nice though." Percy said smiling.

"Yeah..." Grover trailed off not really knowing what to say. "Listen Percy. I would-uh- I don't think you should be friends with her- I mean. She's not-she's not normal."

Percy knitted his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Grover looked like he wanted to say something but they had reached their destination. Grover opened up the school website. "This website contains the details of all the students in Goode. You just have to fill in yours. I have to go cause I have a class but I'm sure you can handle it?"

Percy nodded as he sat down and Grover left. It took him 15-20 minutes to fill out all his details. His mind then wandered to what Grover said earlier._ She's not normal_. What did Grover mean by that? Sure Annabeth seemed unusally quiet and anit-social but... Suddenly Percy had a crazy idea. He looked into the school website for Annabeth Chase. Now Percy was a good hacker so he could easily hack into the codes that contained Annabeth's information. After 3 min of agony a screen containing her details opened up. There was her picture and all her bio data like her age, eye color, hair color anf everything.

He found out that she was an honors student. He checked the gallery and found a few photos of her. There were pictures of her when she was seven. She seemed to be smiling in all of them. Her smile was beautiful. There was one of her when she was ten years with a blonde guy with blue eyes who looked about her age. He went further and that's when the smiles stopped appearing. That was the last photo where she had smiled. When it proceeded to the age of eleven to the present her face was always...numb. Like she didn't have any emotion. Percy wondered if she had ever smiled since the age of ten.

He scrolled down for more information when his eyes caught on to something. He scrolled back up to check what it was and leanedd towards the screen.

"Autism?"

* * *

**LIKE IT? HATE IT? PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^**


	3. I knew you were trouble

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Percy walked through the halls replaying Annabeth's profile in his mind. He couldn't believe what he read. Annabeth was autistic. Sure he didn't have any problem with autistic kids...but it just wasn't it. There was something more to the story, he knew it.

He waslked towards the cafeteria seeing it was lunch time. Maybe he would sit with Nico and Thalia but then again they had decided to make new friends and all that. You see, Thalia and Nico were Percy's cousins. So it was natural that they couldn't stand each other. Especially Nico and Thalia. Percy smiled thinking about them. Even if his cousins were extremely annoying and extremely goth he loved them all the same.

"Hey Percy." A voice broke him out of his reverie. Grover appeared beside him. Percy didn't really know what to think about Grover. He had curly hair and a slight beard and wore a rasta cap. His dress was casual with a hoodie thrown over it. All in all he was quite normal and friendly except for his wierd way of walking. It looked like he was stumbling but Percy had long learned not to judge by appearance.

"Hi." Percy replied warmly.

"So, you filled out all the details?"

"Pretty much." Percy said shoving his hands in his pocket. They both entered the cafeteria and walked towards the stands to grab they're lunch. Percy got a cheese burger while Grover on the other hand stuffed his plate with enchiladas which made Percy question the guys appetite.

"Hey man, are you sure you're not feeding the entire nation?" Percy joked.

Grover laughed. "No, I just love enchiladas." He said dreamily.

"Uh huh." Percy reached towards a diet coke can but then stopped and ask the lady at the counter. "Hey miss? Do you-uh-by any chance have blue dye so you can mix it in the coke?" The lady at the counter looked at him perplexed and so did Grover.

"Move on kid." She grumbled furrowing her eyebrows.

"She's real sweet." Percy said sarcastically as they made their way over to the tables.

"Well you did just ask her about blue dye in coke!" Grover exclaimed. "What was that about anyways?"

"Personal joke." Percy said shaking his head and smiling.

"Hey so you wanna come and sit with me and my friends?" Grover asked motioning towards a tabled crowded with people.

Percy noticed a blonde guy with blue eyes who had a scar on his lip. He had his arm around a girl who looked pretty. She had choppy brown hair and kaleidoscopic eyes. Next to them was a hispanic sort of guy who looked like he was about to explode with all the hyperactiveness. Next to them were another couple-or well from the looks of it. The girl was short and dark skinned and guy was huge and looked like a baby wrestler. They were a really contrasting couple. Next to them was a girl with long black hair and another skinny blonde dude. They seemed to be having a who-could-sneer-the-worst match.

Next to them was a girl with red hair and bright green eyes. She was really pretty and sort of cute with her plaint splattered jeans and everything. Percy caught her glancing at him and then she quickly looked away.

Another person caught Percy's eye. A blonde girl was sitting behind the group with a salad on her plate which was left untouched, her blonde hair fanning around her face and a book in her hand. Her grey orbs flickered across the page. He noticed that she was alone.

"Uh I'd love that Grover but maybe next time? I think I should go give Annabeth some company over there." Percy said as he began walking towards her table.

Grover grabbed his arm as his eyes flickered nervously between Percy and Annabeth. "Uh Percy? Are you sure? I mean it's okay she always sits alone..."

"And you don't even care?" Percy asked incredulously.

"I-" He started protesting.

"I think I'll go." Percy said as he made his way towards her table.

He plopped down a little loudly to which Annabeth jumped in her seat and looked up.

"Jumpy are we?" Percy smiled showing his teeth as he started unwrapping the plastic from his burger. Annabeth on the other hand stared at him and then started looking around the room. She noticed Grover's group sneaking glances at their table.

Just then the goth girl and guy who were with Percy earlier joined Grover's table. They seemed to be looking pointedly at her. She turned away.

"Percy!" She heard the goth guy call out. Percy looked at him as the guy motioned for him to join them. To Annabeth's shock Percy just shook his head and gestured to her.

"You should go." Annabeth said quietly and Percy turned towards her.

"Huh?"

"You should go." Annabeth said louder this time.

"Why? I'm perfectly fine here." He said shrugging and bit into his burger.

"I know it's a trick." Annabeth said shutting her book and looking at him.

"What?" Percy asked her confused to which Annabeth rolled her eyes. He found that incredibly cute but he dared not to say it aloud.

"Is it the Stolls? Cause I know they always want to get back at me." She said sighing.

"_What_ are you talking about?"

"Why are you sitting with me?"

"Because your my friend." He said as if it was the most simplest thing on earth. Well to him it was.

"Friend." Annabeth repeated as she shook her head and again opened her book.

"So doesn't speak much. Total nerd. Reads books. Well that pretty much sums you up!" Percy said smirking.

Annabeth glared at him. "You don't know me so you better not judge me."

"You're right I don't." He said nodding. "Which is why I want to."

She continued reading her book with a frown on her face.

"There it is again!" Percy exclaimed to which Annabeth looked at him confused and with a questioning look.

"Your frown. You know you have a beautiful frown. Some people have a beuatiful smile but you-you know frowning isn't that bad it actually is..." Percy continued babbling to which Annabeth acted like she wasn't hearing and continued reading.

"Hey Annabeth? Who's that blonde dude who keeps glaring at me after every five seconds?" Percy asked. That brought Annabeth out of her thoughts.

She followed Percy's gaze and saw who was reffering to. She caught her breath. It was Luke. He noticed her looking at him and returned a sad smile. Annabeth looked away tears prickling her eyes.

"Oh I see." Percy said slowly.

"What?" Annabeth squeaked out.

"So you and blondie? I should have seen that coming." Percy chuckled.

"I hate him." Annabeth said in a low voice looking Percy in the eyes and Percy could really see the hatred in her eyes but also a bit of something else mixed with it. She always that look. That look that he couldn't quite name but he knew it.

Suddenly Percy and Annabeth were splashed with ketchup covering up their clothes, hair and pretty much everything.

"What the-" Percy started saying but was interrupted by what sounded like cackling witches.

"Stolls." Annabeth gritted out. She was furiously trying to wipe the ketchup of the book she was reading but it was no use. It was spoilt. Annabeth looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey it's okay." He said gently trying to calm her down. "It's just a book." He said trying to read the cover and somehow made out the title. Sense and Sensibility.

"No it's not!" Annabeth cried out. "You don't understand!"

Percy really didn't get why she was getting so worked up about a book. The rest of the cafeteria was bursting with laughter well except for Grover's table who kept passing him sympathetic looks.

"I hope you know now that I'm not the person who you want to be around." Annabeth said as she took off and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Wait Annabeth!" Percy tried but she had already left. Percy glared at the Stolls as he grabbed his bag making his way towards the bathroom.

After getting cleaned up and borrowing a shirt from Nico he was setting up his hair when someone else entered the bathroom. Percy vaguely recognized him as the blonde dude who was glaring at him.

"You." Percy said turning around.

"Yeah uh hi." The guy said holding out his hand but Percy did nothing. He awkwardly retracted back his hand. "I'm Castellan. Luke Castellan."

"And I'm Bond. James Bond." Percy said trying to put on a serious look but failing to do so. Luke's expression however remained unchanged. Percy coughed and sobered up.

"I'm Percy Jackson." he said.

"I know who you are." Luke said. "Look I just came to warn you about Annabeth."

"What? You're going to tell that she's dangerous and stay away from her blah blah blah?" He said looking bored.

"What? No." Luke said looking confused.

"Then?" Percy asked looking curious and interested.

"Well you were right about the stay away part anyways." Luke said shrugging.

Percy scoffed. "It's not because she's dangerous or anything." Luke cleared. "I don't believe that. I just- don't hurt her alright? I don't know what intention you have by becoming her friend and everything but she's gone through a lot in her life and I don't want you to make it more of a hell."

"How do you know I don't just want to be friends with her?" Percy questioned.

Luke raised his eyebrows while Percy held up his hands. "Look I just want to get to know her and who are you anyways to warn me about her? Her brother? Her boyfriend?"

Luke grimaced. "Something like that."

"That's a straight answer." Percy muttered.

"I'm her friend okay?" Luke said fiercely.

"You don't seem to act like it though."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what that means!" Percy glared at him.

Luke's face was literally red and if this wouldn't have been a serious situatuion Percy would have cracked up. "I'll be watching you." Luke said pointing his fingers to his eyes and then towards Percy like they did in the movies. Honestly Percy thought that this guy was a psycho.

As Luke left the banging the door Percy thought that this was the wierdest conversation he ever had in a bathroom.

* * *

Annabeth walked out of school still wiping at her eyes. She must have formed red marks on her cheeks due to furiously rubbing her hands against her face but she didn't care. And nobody did either.

She decided to call her brother to pick her up but then she decided against it. She didn't him to worry anymore than he already did. To add to that he had told her he had a date with Amanda and she didn't want to disturb that. She realized that she had a meeting today with her consultant but she thought of skipping it. It wasn't like she hadn't done that before.

She yelled for a taxi as she hit the main road. She knew where she was going and it was her most favorite place in the world.

After a half an hour drive she was standing in front of her was a white villa on which in black bold letters was written HALF-BLOOD ORPHANAGE . She paid the taxi driver and entered the villa.

A blonde girl who was not much older than her welcome her. The girl had warm brown eyes with long brown hair. She was wearing a plain white shirt and jeans. She greeted Annabeth with a hug.

"Hey Calypso." Annabeth greeted her back.

"I knew you would be coming!" Calypso said smiling and clasped her hands.

"You always know when I'm coming." Annabeth replied and she smiled or rather she tried to.

"That I do since well, I practically raised you! Now come on! April's waiting for you. She was practically squealing when she heard you were coming-" Calypso kept on talking but Annabeth's thought drifted off at the mention of April. She smiled-a real smile- thinking about her. It had been a long time since she had seen her four year old girl

She looked around the orphanage recognizing a few of the children. She felt like this place was her real home. Her family. All the children here were just like her. Abnormal or that's what the world liked to call people like them.

"Mommy!" She was pulled out of her reverie as she a little girl standing in front of her with a wide smile in her face.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Don't you just love cliffhangers! I'm sure I do...(he he). Well please don't forget to review (puppy dog face) and also review or PM me your suggestions to make this story better. Keep up the awesomeness! - RachelChaseJackson**


	4. We are young

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! In return I thought of replying back to you guys so that you know that I do read them. Although I'm going to reply to only the one's for chapter 3 if you don't mind.**

**httydfan95 - Thank you so much and there's actually more to the story of why Annabeth hates Luke so stay tuned!**

**Jake Wolf - I'm glad that it has. I just hope you don't lose interest and the story keeps amazing you.**

**allen r - thank you and I hope it stays that way.**

**LoganSmithofAthenaCabin - Please don't cry. There's still a long way for that but now I'm actually worried about the ending myself. ;-) Glad to know that you're looking forward to it.**

**HTTYD-PJATO-ROTG-41185- Lol I know right?**

**henrie locker - Thank you so much! You saying it is beautiful really means a lot cause that's exactly what I was looking for. About the hunting me down...I should keep my doors locked huh? (*runs into room and hides under the covers*);-)**

**PercyJackson is SeaweedBrain - Yeah buddy I can practically hear you. Here's your update!**

**Name Ay - Sorry to disappoint you but I assure you it's not as bad as it looks. P.S I don't have cherries...will strawberries do?**

**Guest - Thank you for not hating me. I don't know I just love cliffies! **

**bookfangirl18 - Uh...maybe you should see for yourself. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Annabeth could only make out a tiny yellow blob coming towards her before she was tackled to the ground. The little girl wrapped her arms tightly around Annabeth as she picked her up. Annabeth didn't like personal contact much but with April it was an exception. With April everything was an exception.

"I mished you!" The girl squealed into her hair.

"I missed you too baby." Annabeth whispered stroking the girl's hair. Out of the corner of her eyes she could notice Calypso walking away smiling.

She pulled away and looked at her. Her curly shoulder length blonde hair was the same and her grey eyes sparkled.

"So, what were you doing?" Annabeth asked smiling at her. "Paint!" April said as she sqiggled out of Annabeth's arms and pulled her hand dragging her towards her room.

She ran towards her desk which was covered with paintbrushes and paint splattered here and there. April grabbed a sheet of paper and ran back towards Annabeth. She held the paper right up in Annabeth's face.

"Look! Thish ish me and that's you mommy and that's a doggie. Can we keep a doggie?" She asked looking innocently at Annabeth. Annabeth chuckled at her. She always changed the words sounding with a 's' to a 'sh'.

"Of course sweetie." Annabeth said pulling April onto her lap. April kept the paper aside and looked at Annabeth.

"Mommy, Cashie shaid that you don't stay with me because you don't like me."April mumbled and Annabeth felt her eyes grow wet at that. She knew the girl. Cassie, short for Cassandra. She was five years older to April and was a very snotty girl. Annabeth hated her the instant she stepped foot in the orphanage.

"Oh sweetie." Annabeth said softly. "That's not true. You know that right?"She said kissing her forehead. She pulled April in for a tight hug and felt her nod. Annabeth tucked away a blonde curl from her forehead. She looked so much like Annabeth. She was a carbon copy of her and Annabeth was grateful for that. To Annabeth, April was the best thing that could ever happen to her but also the worst. She never wanted to remember that day again. Instead she looked at April taking in her features. Exept for her small button nose she had all of Annabeth's features.

"Mommy when will I go home with you?" April said toying with her stuffed owl. Annabeth and April both had a thing for owls.

"Soon. Just another year and then I'll be legally able to adopt you and live on my own. Then it will be just you and me okay?" Annabeth said running her hands through her daughter's hair.

"Okay!" She squealed excitedly as Annabeth ruffled her hair. Annabeth doubted that Malcolm would let her stay alone. He wouldn't even let her walk home alone until she was fifteen she'd rather run away than ask him for permission. She hated the way her family treated her. Always passing sympathetic looks and treating her like she was a useless dump. All her life she had been told that she was abnormal but never told what was wrong with her. Annabeth believed there was nothing wrong with her. _No! You're not normal! Believe it._ Her inner voice argued with her.

"Annabeth!" I heard someone yell and was pulled out of my reverie. In front of the doorway a crowd of kids stood smiling at me with one being the eldest in the front. She had grown since the last time Annabeth had seen her. It was Sandy, her long time friend and the only girl who was almost her age in the orphanage.

"Long time no see huh?" She said smiling as the kids entered the room racing towards Annabeth. They jumped on the bed and crowded around her all speaking at once.

"Okay kiddos. Make way! VIP coming through! An important person coming through." The teenager said as she made her way towards Annabeth. Her long black hair was tied in a pony tail and her black eyes looked happy at seeing Annabeth. She gave Annabeth a tight hug and pulled away smiling. "Tell me everything.."

* * *

"Mom I'm home!" Percy yelled out as he tossed his bag in the couch and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Blue cookies in the box!" His mom yelled out in response. Percy quickly found the box and flipped open the cover. The whiff of freshly made chocolate chip cookies made his mouth water. He grabbed a few and stuffed them in his mouth.

"Don't choke yourself honey." His mom said chuckling as she carried a laundry basket.

"How do you make it so good every single time?" Percy said as he stuffed a few more.

"Let's leave that to me. Now tell me. How was your first day of school?" She said as she folded out the clothes.

"Well for starters I made a friend." Percy said plopping down on the couch.

"That's good. Who's she?"

Percy furrowed his eyebrows. "How do you know it's a girl?"

"Mothers know everything." Sally replied cheekily.

Percy scoffed. "Well you're right. As always. Her name's Annabeth."

"Nice name." Sally commented.

"Yeah but she's kind of...I don't know an outcast I guess?" Percy said cringing at how it sounded. He kept fiddling with his fingers as he was nervouse about the subject. He didn't want to seem that he was judging Annabeth because she was right, he didn't even know her so had no right to make assumptions about her.

"What do you mean?" Sally asked but he doubted that she already knew what he meant.

"I mean she's always quiet and sad. It's kind of miserable just looking at her and then she's always made fun of and there's these two guys who always prank her...mom do you think I'm doing something wrong being friends with her?" Percy asked.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well whoever I meet they keep telling me that she's dangerous and everything and I also found out that she's autistic."

"Oh honey." Sally said as she sat down beside him. "You know, being abnormal isn't necessarily a bad thing. It's the normal ones that scare me honestly." She chuckled nervously.

"I know that. Gods, I know that mom and that's why I want to help her."

"Percy." Sally said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I just want to give you one small advice. I'm not going to say that you shouldn't trust what other people say. I'm not going to tell you to trust your heart solely either. All I'm saying is if you do follow your heart, then don't forget to take your brain with you." She said and got up smiling.

* * *

"Calypso, please _please _help me. I'm begging you." Annabeth said tears brimming her eyes.

"Annabeth-I" Calypso said her own face looking pained. "Annabeth you know that I want more than anything to prevent them from adopting April but what can I do?"

"Tell them that she's already taken. She's my daughter for gods sake Calypso!" Annabeth said letting out frustrated tears. She was clutching the paper in her hand like it was her lifelline. Calypso had handed it to her telling her that that was the couple that wanted to adopt April.

"I know that! You know that! But do they know that?" Calypso yelled back frustrated as well.

Annabeth bent her head low sobbing. She couldn't say 't do anything, but this was normal for her. It wasn't the first time she felt helpless.

Calypso sighed and walked towards Annabeth. She put an arm around Annabeth's shoulder but she fliched. Calypso retracted her hand. "Sorry" she mumbled.

"Look I'll try my best with them alright? But I'm telling you now. They won't wait long. I can gain a month maybe two but that's it." Calypso said looking beat. Annabeth knew that this was taking a heavy toll on her never took it too well when there were problems with April. When she was taken away from the orphanage by her dad Calypso was the one who took care of April and brought her on track and Annabeth would always be thankful for that.

"Thank you." Annabeth said quietly and gripped Calypso's hand. She didn't show much emotion so Calypso's heart warmed at the thought that Annabeth was trying to show her gratefullness even though she wasn't comfortable with it.

"Now go home. You look like a wreck." Calypso joked and Annabeth tried for a smile.

She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand ad then looked up at Calypso again. "Can I come and take April this weekend?"

Calypso looked hesitant at first but then looked at Annabeth's expression and gave in. "Of course."

Annabeth nodded as she took her bag and muttered a goodbye. Just before she was out of the door Calypso stopped her. "A piece of advice. Why don't you ask Malcolm about it?"

Annabeth didn't respond but simply gave a feeble nod. As she walked through the hall she checked the time. It was almost 8 which meant Malcolm would be back in an hour so she didn't have to worry about hurrying. She passed April's room where the little girl was tucked nicely in her bed with covers up to her chin. Her mouth was slightly open, which Annabeth thought was a habit of her father._ No_. Annabeth supressed a surge of panic. She vowed not to think of that person ever again. Never.

She walked towards April's bed, her feet light on the ground so as to not wake her up. April always liked to go to bed early, a habit of Annabeth's. Annabeth tucked a blonde curl behind her head and lightly pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you so much." She whispered as she fixed the covers back again even though it wasn't needed.

As she walked away from the room she thought about what Calypso said. _Why don't you ask Malcolm about it? _Annabeth let out a sigh. If only he knew...

* * *

_HONK! HONK! _Sally could hear the horn blaring outside their house. She checked the time and realized hat Percy was late. Again.

"Percy!" She called out. "Your ride's here!" He hadn't even had breakfast. Sally doubted if the boy was still out of his bed yet. With Percy, you never know.

"I'm done!" Percy yelled bursting into the room. His hair was disheveled and and his black jucket was hanging on one arm while he looped his other one through the space provided. He grabbed his bag and quicly wore his shoes.

"What about breakfast?" Sally protested holding up a piece of buttered bread.

"No time." he said grabbing the piece from her hand as he made his way out of the house. Sally shook her head at her son's antics. She counted on her fingers. One. Two. She heard Percy curse out loudly. And three.

Percy ran into the house towards his mother. He quickly placed a kiss on her cheek and then ran back out. "Bye! Love you!"

"Love you too!" Sally replied laughing.

Percy rushed towards the black convertible which contained his cousins. Thalia was the one on the driver's seat whereas Nico was in the back seat with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"You better thank me for holding off the seat for so long." Thalia grumbled as she turned on the ignition. Percy shut the door and made himself comfortable. "Yeah yeah you remind me every single time."

"Why does kelp head get to sit in the front even when he's late?" Nico grumbled.

"Well that's because I like Percy better than you death breath." She said snorting and sounding like a pig.

"Or maybe you should try smiling a bit too. Good exercise you know." Percy joked ruffling his hair to which Nico backed away.

"Aww man you just ruined my hairdo." He replied trying to fix his hair back. Percy smiled and put his arms behind his back as Thalia sped on the road. Nico ruffled in his bag and brought out his black cellphone and started listening to music. Percy vaguely recognized it as Linkin Park.

"It's wierd how you both are so different yet the same." Percy commented out of the blue to which Thalia and Nico just stared at him. "WE ARE NOT!" They both yelled at him together to which he backed away and then suddenly lurched forward grabbing the steering wheel. "Eyes on the road Thals!"

Thalis looked forwards and gained control back again. "Look, you both are goth-"

"I'm not goth!" Thalia protested.

"Oh yeah? Then explain the blackness surrounding me. I mean practically everything is black or a dark shade around here. Oh look! A black watch! Oh look! a black ear ring! Oh look black hairbrush! Oh look! My hand has just turned black!"

"Ha ha. We're all laughing." Nico joked from behind. "That was a lame attempt for a joke Perce."

"Just trying to keep things light." Percy said shrugging. "Just one upside to your 'gothness' is that you guys aren't always depressed and actually do smile. Now take Annabeth for instance, I'm sure she has a beautiful smile. I just don't get what her problem is..." He trailed off thinking about her but didn't notice the exchange that passed between Nico and Thalia. Suddenly the atmosphere became a lot darker.

"Percy..." Thalia said with a specific tone which Percy recognized immediately.

"Not you too!" Percy groaned. "She's not dangerous or bad. I promise!"

"But she is Percy!" Thalia protested trying hard to keep her eyes on the road. "You don't know the things we know."

"And what is that exactly?" Percy said his voice a deadly calm.

"Percy." Nico said in a steady yet soothing voice. "She murdered her own mother."

* * *

**So that's Chapter 4. Hope you liked it! Please review and PM for any ideas! Keep up the awesomeness!- RachelChaseJackson**


	5. When the darkness comes

**Thank you sooo much for your reviews! Here are your replies!**

**Henrie Locker- I know right?**

**Kitty-aka-fanqueen - Oh well that's good that you're liking the story. Hope you don't ever stop!**

**Jake Wolf- Thanks, I really am trying to stick to Annabeth's character in the books although there are a few changes. I know, putting cliffhangers is my way of keeping the readers intrigued. However this chap doesn't have one...bummer. Oh! Wait a second! It does! XD**

**LoganSmithofAthenaCabin - Thanks. Please give me advice so that I get an idea of what you want and I can use it.**

**Guest - Yep! Another cliffhanger! Thanks a lot!**

**Summer Skye 2012 - I wont'! As long as you keep reviewing I won't hesitate to write! ;-)**

**Heyitsthecats -That's right. They don't know the whole story. Luck Percy's not so gullible huh?**

**Aaliyah Tate - Please don't die...who's gonna read this story then? JK! I'd prefer you to not jump to conclusions cause there might be a lot of twists and turns!**

**bookfangirl18- I'm gonna act like I understood what 'asdfghjkl' means.;-) Yeah sure April can get adopted because no one else knows that she's Annabeth's daughter other than Calypso. Don't worry I'll clear it later in the story. Oh and don't jump to conclusions too quick!**

**Guest -Thanks! You guessed it correctly! You're in for a hell of a ride!**

**Kacie Clifton - Nice idea! I think I'm gonna use it in the future chaps! Thanks a lot!**

**Guest(Jessica Jasso) - Well here's your update! I know I took a long time. Sorry I was just having problems with my other story 'What Matters Most' so I didn't have time to update this one.**

**Please excuse the grammatical or spelling errors.**

* * *

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)_

Percy walked through the halls of the school wondering what all the hussle and bustle was about. Students roamed the campus chatting loudly and quite excitedly about something. He saw one of the students stick a poster on the wall.

_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away_

He walked closer to towards the poster. He stumbled a few times because of getting pushed by the students crowding around the halls. Finally he reached it and checked it out. It was dark purple in coming with light purple shades surrounding a mike. On top of the mike was written in bright gold letters 'Battle of the Bands'. Underneath the poster was a white sheet for the names of the students who wanted to participate.

He pulled out of the crowd and spotted Grover near the lockers. The guy was nervously stuffing up some papers in his locker. Percy noticed that Grover's locker was covered in green paper in shapes of leaves? Yeah leaves. Percy thought that was a little bit wierd but then his doubts were erased when Grover turned around. He was wearing a 'GO GREEN" T-Shirt. Percy didn't peg him to be a nature-lover then again when he thought about it, maybe he did.

"Hey Grover!" Percy said startling the poor guy.

"Oh hey Percy. Didn't see you there." He said shutting his locker and doing a fist bump with Percy.

"What's that about some battle between bands?" Percy asked gesturing towards the poster.

"Oh 'Battle of the Bands." Grover said looking at the poster and Percy nodded. "That's just a contest. We hold it every year. A few students group up and perform and the best group or band wins. It goes on for three months."

"Three months?" Percy's eyes widened and Grover just shrugged. "It's a big process. Lots of rounds and stuff, but it's fun to watch though I mean if you don't participate. You planning to?" Grover asked.

"Me?" Percy scoffed. "No way. I mean I love music and all that but..." Percy said trailing off not really ready to admit the truth.

"But you've got stage fright." Grover concluded and Percy's head jolted up. It wasn't the real reason why he didn't want to join the contest but he didn't want Grover to know that.

"Yeah.." He said rubbing the back of his neck. Grover smiled and patted him on the back. "I would have helped you, if i wasn't suffering the same problem."

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And -_

"Annabeth!" Malcolm's knock on the door stopped Annabeth from strumming the guitar while her other hand was busy scribbling the lyrics on a piece of paper.

"Annabeth I'm coming in!" Malcolm said and Annabeth quickly shoved away her guitar just as Malcolm stepped in. He saw the papers and pencils scattered on her bed and raised an eyebrow.

"You writing songs again?" He said coming forward sitting on Annabeth's bed. He grabbed one of the papers but Annabeth snatched them quickly rolled it up in a ball and threw it across the room.

"No." She said. "Why would I?"

Malcolm sighed. "It's okay if you were. I really love your voice." Annabeth stiffened at that.

"No Malcolm. I sing awful." Annabeth said looking away and crossing her arms.

"But-" Malcolm protested.

"No. That's all. I sing awful and I would never sing in front of people. Period. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to college." She got up and walked out of the room.

Malcolm sighed as he picked up her papers. He read some of the lyrics.

_On the first __chapter __ page of our __lives __story,_

_The future seemed so __

_Then this thing turned out so __cruel __ evil_

And so on. He could see that the song was coming up pretty well. Malcolm would give anything just to make Annabeth sing again. He always noticed that her songs were always related to heartbreak or something emotional. Malcolm knew that someone had broken Annabeth really badly but he didn't know who. If only he did, he wouldn't waste a minute to go and beat the crap out of that guy. So what if Annabeth was his step-sister? He loved her liked his real sister and would do anything to make her happy.

* * *

"Okay class! Today I'm going to divide you in groups of two." Paul Blofis their english teacher announced in the class. Percy groaned at that. He really hoped he was paired up with someone nice. He had checked the class for Annabeth but she wasn't there. Maybe she didn't have english or maybe she was running late. Percy didn't see her near the lockers too.

For a second Percy had thought that she was in trouble or being teased by the Stolls or someone else. He wished he could go and check on her but he doubted if Mr. Blowfish- yeah right Percy liked that much better- would allow him to. His worries were soon consumed when a flash of blonde appeared at the doorway.

"Sorry , I'm late." Annabeth said appearing at the doorway in regular jeans and a cute purple T-shirt that took Percy's breath away. She was panting and her hair was falling around her shoulder curling at the ends. Percy right then decided that he liked it better when Annabeth wore her hair down.

looked up from his list. "Oh that's okay Annabeth. Just take a seat." He said as Annabeth quickly nodded and made her way to the seats which were behind where I was sitting. As she was walking through I heard a mean looking girl snicker as she put her foot in the way.

Just as Annabeth was about to stumble I gripped her arm. "Watch out!" I whispered as I steadied her. She took a quick glance at me and then nodded not meeting my eyes.

"Thanks." She murmured and proceeded to sit. Mr. Blofis cleared his throat. "Now that everyone's here I would like to start. So this is a project where you have to wite your own view on your partner. The due date for the project is after 3 months, that is I'm guessing at the end of the 'Battle of the bands' contest."

The entire class groaned. "That's not it!" Mr. Blofis said a little louder to be heard over all the groaning. "I will also take the pleasure of asigning you your partners."

A girl raised her arm. Annabeth recognized her as Drew Tanaka from her perfectly straight hair and manicured nails. "Uh couldn't we like choose our own partners? Cause like it would be a lot easier to like choose ourselves then we would like already know the person?"

The rest of the class snickered and Percy wrinkled his nose at the number of times she used the word 'like'. Mr. Blofis shook his head. "That's the point Drew. Now I'm announcing your partners. Listen clearly because I'm not repeating."

_"Grover Underwood with Juniper Adams"_

_"Katir Gradner with Connor Stoll" _Connor and Travis did a fist bump at that while Katie just rolled her eyes and looked a little worried.

"_Piper Mclean and Jason Grace" _And so on until it reached Percy.

_"Percy Jackson and Rachel Dare" _Percy looked around. He didn't know Rachel personally. He remembered Grover pointing towards her earlier. The red head. As he looked her way he noticed that Rachel was already looking at him. She gave him a small smile which she returned.

"_Annabeth Chase and Octavian Woods" _Percy glanced back at Annabeth and saw that she was nervous. She was also eyeing someone behind him. He turned around and looked at who she was staring. The guy was kind of skinny and had blonde hair. His shoulder's tensed at his name with Annabeth's.

"Okay so now that you know your partners you better go and sit with them." Mr. Blofis said before he plopped down on a chair and started reading a book.

Percy shrugged and proceeded to sit beside Rachel. Her frizzy red hair was tied in a bun with some of it falling in her eyes. He noticed that her jeans was splattered with paint and her green eyes which weren't dark like Percy's more of a light green shone. Percy thought that she looked quite pretty.

He sat down beside her and held out his hand. "Percy Jackson."

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare." She said smiling. "Or you could call me Red"

"Red huh?" Percy said. "Suits you."He said pulling out a piece of paper to write on.

"And why do you think that?" She asked tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Because of your hair. It's red too." He said. She chuckled. "Oh right."

"So..." Percy trailed off not knowing how to start.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" That question caught him off guard. He looked at her blinking rapidly.

"Hmm." She murmured as she wrote down something on her paper. "Isn't the brightest crayon in the box."

"Excuse me?" Percy asked. Rachel looked up. "Oh nothing. I was just writing what I got to know about you."

"Uh huh. I was just surprised at your question is all." He said in his defence. "To be honest that's not a first question to ask someone."

"Well I'm different. Deal with it." She said blankly looking at him and expecting him to argue with her. Percy slowly smiled. He decided he liked this girl. She was frank, straighforward, bold and funny.

"I guess you are." He said and she smiled too. "Now answer my question." She said and he chuckled.

"Not presently,no." Percy replied. Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Presently? Have someone in your mind?"

"Maybe." He replied wiggling his eyebrows and Rachel laughed and jotted down again. "Apparently cocky too."

"Hey!" Percy protested not really sounding angry. "Okay let me ask. Hmm...what about you? Have a boyfriend?"

"Nope." She replied popping the 'p'.

"Planning to?" Percy asked smirking and tapping his pencil on his chin.

"Maybe." She said mimicking him to which Percy bumped her in the shoulder. "Okay next question. Do you sing?"

Rachel looked wierdly at him. "No...why would you ask that?"

"No reason. There's the contest and everything so I was wondering if you would sing."

"Oh no I don't sing, but I play the drums." She said. " I like to paint the most though"

Percy jotted down the new piece of information. "So you're going to participate?"

"I guess. That is if I get good group members." She said shrugging. "What about you?"

"Nah." Percy replied shaking his head. Just then they heard a loud thump and a shriek.

Everyone's attention immediately turned to where the noise was coming from. It was Annabeth and Octavian's desk. Annabeth was standing up with her bag fallen to the ground and a very nervous looking Octavian beside her.

Percy noticed that Annabeth was sweating heavily and also tear tracks were on her face. He wondered what was wrong. He took a step towards her but she let out another shriek.

"Stop! Stop please!" She screamed holding her head tightly and crouching to the ground. Percy ran towards her while the rest of the class watched scared but didn't do anything to help her.

Percy put a hand on her shoulder. She was shaking pretty badly. "Annabeth." he said softly. "Annabeth it's okay."

"No!" She shrieked and flinched at his touch. "Get away from me please!" Annabeth said backing away and Percy retracted back his hand a little hurt. He didn't understand what was going on with her but that she was really scared. Her grey eyes flickered around her as if someone was coming up to attack her.

Mr. Blofis appeared in the class hurriedly with Luke. Percy didn't notice Mr. Blofis leave but he didn't care about that now. He looked worriedly at Annabeth's trembling figure.

Suddenly Luke was there pushing Percy away and getting to Annabeth. He grabbed hold of her arms as she struggled against his grip. "Let me go!"

"Hey man! What are you doing!" Percy protested angrily.

"It's okay Percy, Luke knows what he's doing." said pulling Percy away. Just a minute after that Annabeth's sobs quieted down as Luke picked her up in his arms.

Percy noticed that she had fallen asleep with her head resting on Luke's shoulder. He felt anger rise in him. He made her unconsious! How could he do that? But didn't look worried so maybe it was okay. That still didn't stop the anger and maybe a little jealousy from rising in Percy. Jealousy at Luke being able to help her even when he's not her friend. Or did he know the whole story?

"I'm taking her to the nurse." Luke said his voice a bit stressed under Annabeth's weight. He quickly carried her out of the class and Percy sat back at his place. He notcied Rachel's eyes were wide and looking at him but he didn't bother to look back. He was too worried about what had just happened.

* * *

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Percy questioned his eyebrows scrunched up in worry. English period was over and now he was walking through the hall with Rachel.

"Oh yeah. She's gonna be fine. Don't worry it happens all the time." She said calmly and Percy looked at her like she had grown two heads.

"W-What?" Percy spluttered. "What do you mean?"

"It's like a panic attack or something. She's had the a couple of times. Luke's always there to handle her though." Rachel replied while tucking her hair behind her ear. Percy noticed she did that a lot. He also noticed she got uncomfortable and nervous while talking about Annabeth. He wondered why. She had probably heard the rumors. Percy still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Annabeth had killed her own mother. She didn't look like the psycho killer type. Then again the rumor's hadn't just formed on their own.

"Why Luke?" Percy muttered not really wanting Rachel to hear him but she did anyways.

"Funny I always think that too." She said chuckling. "Well I have arts now so...I'll see you later?" She said hopefully. Percy smiled. "Sure." As she walked away he realized that he had a free period. Might as well put it to good use.

And by good use he meant meeting Annabeth in the infirmary. He walked into the white room where a nurse was sitting. "I'm here to see Annabeth Chase?" He said uncertainly. The nurse smiled and led him towards one of the cots.

He saw her laying down with her hands clasped over her stomach. Her hair was sprawled out on the pillow and her eyes were staring at the ceiling deep in thought.

"Hey." Percy said softly but she immediately bolted upright.

"No no lay down." Percy said and as he touched her shoulder she flinched. He realized she always did although he didn't know the reason.

"What are you doing here?" She asked looking worried.

"I just came to check up on you." Percy said taking a seat beside her on the bed.

Annabeth sighed and eyed her bag which was on the shelf beside her bed. "Percy what do you want?"

"Why do you always keep asking that?" Percy asked annoyed.

"Because there must be a reason!" She whisper-yelled. Percy thought she didn't want to draw much attention. "You know I'm an outcast. You know everyone hates me. You know I'm practically crazy and a freak so why do you want to be around me?!"

"Because I want to be your friend." Percy said calmly for the hundreth time.

Annabeth's shoulder's dropped like she couldn't take anymore. "The last time I had a 'friend' I was left all alone betrayed. I have a dark past. You'd be better of with Rachel."

Percy didn't know where that came from. Why was she mentioning Rachel? And what had Rachel got to do with their friendhsip?

"The past is past Annabeth. I care about the present and future, and in the future I can see you and me becoming great friends." Percy told her stubbornly. He had kept the rumor he had heard from Thalia and Nico in mind,but he had decided to learn the truth. He would befriend Annabeth and when she trusted him she would tell him.

Annabeth eyed him warily. "You're going to leave me in a month."

Percy's eyebrows raised. "Want to bet on it?" That caught Annabeth off guard. "What?" She asked confused.

"You want me to leave you alone right?" Percy questioned and Annabeth nodded slowly not sure where this was going.

"Then I'll make you a deal. Give me a month. I bet that in a month we will be best friends and if not then you win. I'll leave you forever. Not talk to even walk on the same floor you do." Percy joked grinning while Annabeth contemplated it.

"And there are no...rules?" Annabeth asked uncertainly.

"Well of course there are." Percy reasoned. "So if any on us cheats or hurts or upsets the other then the bet gets called off and the person not guilty wins."

Annabeth nodded thinking that it was a reasonable rule. Percy held out his hand. "So deal?"

Annabeth stared at his hand. She wondered if she was making the right decision. She didn't feel to great about Percy being her best friend but then again she didn't feel too delighted about him ignoring her either. She felt irritated at being so confused.

"Fine." She sighed as she shook his hand with Percy grinning wildly.

"Just wait and watch Annabeth Chase. This is going to be your best year ever!" Percy exclaimed to which Annabeth simply rolled her eyes.

* * *

Percy stood in the cemetery with a bouqet of white lillies in his hands. He knew they were Sarah's favorite.

Her grave stone stood out amongst others, well that was because Percy always made sure it was clean and free from falling leaves. On her headstone in beautiful writing was engraved the words _Sarah Jackson._ Underneath that._Loving wife, sister and daughter._

He noticed the photo frame he had left there last week. As he placed the flowers he picked up the frame.

In it one could see a beautiful blonde with blue eyes hugging a green eye guy. The green eyed guy was of course Percy and he was wearing a black suit. The blonde, who was Sarah was hugging Percy's neck. She was in a beautiful white wedding dress and Percy's hand was around her waist. The smile in both their faces was so bright that you could tell they really loved each other.

A tear dropped down Percy's cheek and a thought crossed his mind. Annabeth wasn't the only one with a dark past.

* * *

**So there's** **the next chapter! Okay so I have a few questions for you guys.**

**1. Why doesn't Percy want to participate in 'Battle of the bands'? It's definitely not stage fright.**

**2****. Why do you think Luke came during Annabeth's panic attack?**

**3. Do you think Percy and Rachel will get into a relationship eventually?**

**4. Who is Sarah Jackson?**

**5. Which two songs did I use in this chapter?**

**This is just a request. In the next chapter Percy finds about Annabeth's singing. So I want Annabeth to be singing a song. Any suggestion on a sing that suits her? And last but not the least please review! Keep up the awesomeness! -RachelChaseJackson**


	6. What hurts the most

**Hey guys! (*dodges weapons*) Okay okay. I'm really sorry for not updating for a long time. I've been pretty busy lately so I think from now on I'll update once in two weeks. So anyways does anyone have any idea about this Beta Reader thingy? Cause I'm new to fanfiction and I don't know how to get a Beta Reader or whatever you call it. I really need someone to check the chapters before I post them so please help me out here. Well here are your replies! Oh and the song I have chosen is 'Jar of hearts' by Christina Perri suggested by a guest. I loved the other songs too and thank you for suggesting!**

**HTTYD-PJATO-ROTG-41185 -Amazing song choices. I needed something soft for this chapter but I'll be sure to use them in the future chaps!**

**Kitty-aka-Fanqueen - Thanks and sorry for the late update. Although to make up for it I've given a sneak peek to the next chapter and I have a feeling you'll like it.**

**Guest(Jessica Jasso)- Whoa! Four reviews? (*bows down kung-fu style*) I seriously owe you and really sorry for the late update. Sneak peak to make up for it! Loved the song by the way. I hadn't heard it before. Oh and Percy's age is 18.**

**Aaliyah Tate- Thanks to you for reading! Great answers and some of them are pretty close. Of course I won't tell you which ones :p. I like to keep the suspence going. Percy is 18.**

**PercabethLoverForLife - They are in college and are 18, although they don't live in dorms or stuff.I know Goode is a high school but let's suppose in this story it's a for the late update! Hope you like this chapter!**

**allen r- Lol! That was funny you not reading for Lukabeth but unfortunately there will be some Lukabeth but don't worry. It's Percabeth all along.**

**bookfangirl18 -you'll find that out in this tuned!**

**CrystalClear18 - I know right? I just love cliffhangers! In fact someone once even reviewed whether I was taking cliffhanger lessons from uncle Rick! XD**

**coolanir26 -Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the late update!**

**Finding Adventures - I know..I love April a lot too and I promise there will be a lot of Annabeth and April scenes. Later on there will be Percy and April scenes too so stay tuned!**

**Guest - Good song choice. Percy is 18.**

**Guest- Congratulations! Your song is the selected one!**

**P.S- Every student in this story is around 17-18.**

* * *

"Percy?" Rachel acknowledged him as she flopped down beside him. He was doing some last minute chemistry homework which he seriously wanted to get over with. Percy would like to sit and have a long talk with the person who invented the subject and give him a piece of his mind. It was lunch time and the cafeteria was filled with echoes of laughter and chatting by the other figured Rachel had come to sit beside him only because Annabeth wasn't present there. It pissed him off that people would judge him according to his friends but he couldn't really do much about it.

"Hey Rachel." Percy said glancing up and then going back to his chemistry work. He was almost there. Just a few more equations and he didn't have to face detention.

"I was thinking..." She said and Percy detected the nervousness in her voice. Also to add to the fact that she was playing with her fingers which showed another sign of nervousness.

"Yeah?" Percy said expecting her to continue.

"I mean this project...is for us to get to know each other better." She said beating around the bush.

"I'm listening. "Percy said continuing writing.

"Will you go out with me today?" She blurted out and the sudden outburst caused Percy to drag the pen downwards which resulted in a large line across the page.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Percy." Rachel said as she fussed over his messed up homework but he simply kept staring at her. Now Percy really wasn't an expert in the girl department but he was smart enough to know that she was asking him out. It seemed a little straightforward and early to Percy but then again this was Rachel we are talking about. She couldn't keep a thought inside of her for too long. Percy had no idea what he felt about her offer. Sure, he liked her as a friend but he wasn't sure if he had any romantic feelings towards her. Only one way to find out.

"Like in a- in a date?" Percy asked cursing himself inwardly for fumbling up his words.

Rachel stopped blubbering about his homework and how she would fix it and blinked at him. "Uh...If you want it to be."

Percy decided that it was worth a shot. It's not like she was forcing him and maybe this could be a friendly sort of date. "Sure." He replied smiling and her green eyes seemed to sparkle. Just as he said it the bell for the next period rang.

Percy groaned and set his head against the table. "Say hello to detention."

"Why?" Rachel asked looking confused.

"I haven't completed my chem homework yet. Thanks to you." Percy said grudgingly but his expression was full of mischief. Rachel smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry. But you know that we're having a substitute teacher today right?"

Percy's eyes widened. "I did not just spend my lunch doing something I didn't have to."

Rachel chuckled and looped her arm through his. "That's right dumbo. Now let's get ready for physical education!"

* * *

To say that the gym was huge was an understatement. It might have comprised half of the school for all Percy knew. He had gone to the changing rooms along with the rest of the guys and changed into the gym uniform which was blue and white sleeveless shirts and shorts. It was red and white for the girls. The Coach-Coach Henley whistled and everyone formed lines and stood in front of him.

Percy noticed Annabeth standing with the other girls and threw a smile at her. Annabeth just huffed and rolled her eyes looking away. He chuckled at that knowing it was her way of acknowledging him.

"We're going to play dodge ball today." The coach announced and everyone groaned.

"But!" The Coach interrupted. "The teams will be mixed. That means both guys and girls can be in a time." Murmurs of agreement could be heard from others.

"You get to choose your own teams." He said. "But of course I choose the leaders." Everyone groaned again.

"Alright! Let's get to chop!" He said clapping his hands and looked at the lot of them.

"Okay so..."He said looking pointedly at us and then pointed to one of the girls. "Clarisse! You're up."

As the girl stepped forwards Percy immediately pegged her as a mean girl. He didn't want to be judgemental but her bulky athletic build and the sneer on her face proved otherwise.

"And for our second leader..." He looked around again and pointed at Percy. "You. ...step up!"

Percy walked towards him and stood on his side as he clapped his shoulder. A little too strongly.

"Now that we've picked leaders, choose your teams and play. I'm gonna go over to the side and rest and don't you kids dare disturb me." he said walking off leaving Percy and a very monstrous looking girl to choose teams.

Clarisse chose a girl called Silena first and since it was a courtesy to let ladies go first Percy let her. When it was his chance without any hesitation he chose Annabeth first. The guys snickered and mumbled something along the lines 'wimp' but he didn't care. He noticed Rachel staring at him uncomfortably but he simply smiled at her.

On alternate picking the teams were made at last. Percy had Annabeth, Rachel, Piper, Leo, Frank and Octavian. Clarisse had Luke, Jason, Ethan , Travis, Silena and Hazel.

The Coach blew the whistle and the game began. Clarisse threw the ball first which flew rocketing towards Percy but he ducked so Frank who was standing behind him caught it. He threw it at the opponent team and Silena got hit by it. "Oh my god!" She screamed which caused the Coach to look up from his magazine. "My nail is chipped!"

The guys in their team rolled their eyes while Clarisse glared at me and walked angrily towards the net. "How dare you hit her?"

"It's dodge ball. You know, where you have to dodge the ball." Percy explained. Clarisse grumbled. "Whatever."

The game went on and Octavian from Percy's team got out. He didn't look much disappointed though. Like he was happy to be out of the game. Next Ethan threw the ball and Annabeth caught it. She threw it and it flew straight into Jason.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Leo exclaimed jumping up and down. "See ya later Sparky!" Jason simply smirked and shook his head at Leo.

"Good one Annie- I mean Annabeth." Leo said covering up his mistake and looking away nervously. Something told Percy that they used to be friends once.

"Oh so the dumb blonde can play!" Travis teased and Ethan snickered. Percy noticed Annabeth lowering her head and looking away.

"Give it a rest." Percy sneered as he threw the ball at them but his arm wavered which caused them to dodge it easily.

"Give it up Percy, you don't want to stick around a slut like her." Ethan replied back throwing the ball and this time Rachel caught it.

She threw the ball and Luke caught it his eyes nervously flitting around the group like he should say something but he remained silent. Percy hated that idiot. One minute he's asking Percy to not hurt Annabeth and the next he doesn't do anything to defend her.

"Maybe you should consider yourself first." Percy replied back playing the game but a little distracted. Ethan sneered at him and before he knew it Percy's eyesight became fuzzy and his head rolled back as he fell hard on the ground. He couldn't believe anybody could throw that hard.

After a momentary blackness he opened his eyes to find everyone hovered over him. Rachel was cradling while Piper asked him if he was okay. Leo was hunched over him in concern and he could see Annabeth's eyebrows were furrowed. He thought for a moment that she looked worried for him but that couldn't be could it?

Piper glared at Ethan. "Hey!" She yelled. "You could have killed him!"

Ethan had a smug look on his face like he could care less. "Yeah well sorry. But he should have known. Whoever even tries to care for that bitch ends up dead. No wonder Luke dumped her." The nerve of that guy. Percy really wished he was dumb- the not able to speak type-because he was sure if Ethan said one more word,well let's just say Ethan wouldn't be seeing daylight anytime soon. Percy wondered where the Coach was and why he wasn't noticing any of this.

Piper beat him to it though. "You're one to talk Ethan! You obviously wouldn't know anything about getting dumped, that is...if you ever had a real relationship!"

"Oooh burn!" Leo snickered and Ethan growled at her but Luke put a hand out to stop him. "That's enough, Ethe."

Through all of this Percy tried to get up but black spots dance in his vision. Annabeth abruptly got up and walked calmly towards the changing rooms wiping at her eyes. Percy wanted to go after her, he really did if it weren't for his dizzy head.

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" Rachel asked her green eyes flickering with worry.

"No, I'm fine." Percy said when the door to the gym burst open. It was the Coach and he looked perfectly calm like he'd had a nice day torturing kids.

"What'd I miss?"

* * *

As Percy walked into the changing room to clean up he heard voices. More importantly two voices and they were very familiar. He took a turn and immediately stepped back. It was Luke and Annabeth. But what was Annabeth doing in the boys changing room?

He peeked again. Annabeth was pressed against the wall while Luke had his arms on either side of her. There was quite amount of distance between then and the expression on Annabeth's face told him that they weren't doing anything romantic of sorts.

"Annabeth, just listen to me." Luke said whispering desperately. Annabeth simply looked to the side her face looking blotchy and eyes rimmed red.

"I don't want to." She croaked and her voice sounded scratchy as tears streamed down her face. "Just please...let me go."

"I didn't mean it." Luke said ignoring what she said. He bent his head trying to catch her eye. "You have to believe me. I never meant for it to happen." Percy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What were they talking about? With a shock Percy remembered what Ethan said. _No wonder Luke dumped her. _So Annabeth and Luke had been together once and Luke left her. But the question was...why?

Annabeth looked up at him, anger evident in her eyes. She pushed Luke back with her hands on his chest and kept pushing him back with every word she said. "I will never forgive you for what you did to me!" she exclaimed. "Never!" And with that she made her way out of the changing room but not before colliding into Percy first. He held her by the arms to steady her but as she flinched he let go of her.

She looked at him with her watery eyes and then passed by him sniffling. Luke appeared in front of him with a worried look as his eyes met Percy's. Percy's jaw was set and fist were clenched and he seriously wanted nothing more than to just punch Luke but he had other matters to handle. He gave Luke a once over and ran back to catch up with Annabeth.

He pushed across people following the familiar patch of blonde hair but soon was lost in the crowd and instead bumped into Thalia.

"Whoa there Kelp Head! What's got you in such a rush?" She said steadying him. Percy looked behind her but there was no sign of Annabeth. Guess he's just to see that matter later.

"Nothing. So what's up?" Percy said shoving his hands into his pockets as he and Thalia made their was through the crowd.

"I just joined the drama club." She said shrugging. Her black hair was choppy and the blue streak made her electric blue eyes look good. She was wearing her usual gothic clothes with studded black boots and gave out a vibe which clearly said 'stay away'.

"That's great...I guess." He said uncertainly. Thalia and acting? I'd rather go and jump off a bridge.

"What do you mean?" Thalia said crossing her arms and frowning up at me.

"Nothing." I said a little too quickly. Percy put an arm around her. "You're going to do awesome Thals. Trust me."

"Of course I will. Cause you're gonna be there too." She said cheerily. Percy abruptly stopped and stared at her. "What do you mean?" He said fearing her answer.

"Percy Jackson a.k.a Kelp Head is going to the drama club!" Thalia yelled in the hallway which earned a few stares. "That's right everybody! Appla-" That would be the moment when Percy clamped a hand on Thalia's mouth.

"Have you gone bonkers?" He whisper yelled and pulled her to the side. "Why would you do that? You know I don't know a thing about drama."

"That's the point dear cousin." She said pulling me by the arm. "Now come on! We'll be late for the meeting!" And Percy groaned all the way.

Thalia pulled him into the room where a couple of people were seated. He recognized a few of them. Among the group was Piper, Jason, Leo, Octavian, Hazel and Silena. Thalia and Percy took a seat in one of the empty chairs. They were all seated in a circle like it was some round table conference or something.

Piper stood up all leader like as she addressed the group. She had an eagle feather in her hair which was choppy and her kaleidoscopic eyes kept changing color. Percy couldn't figure out exactly what color they were.

"So this year we have to new members in the drama club. Say hello to Thalia and Percy ." She said as Percy and Thalia waved to the others and received a few 'hey's' and 'wassup's'.

"Okay, so like every year first we're all going to introduce ourselves. I'll start first. I'm Piper McLean."

"Hey guys I'm Leo and I'm available."Leo said smirking and trying to put up the bad boy attitude but Percy felt that his face was more suited for the happy-go-lucky type. Piper rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder.

"Jason" A blonde guy with blue eyes said smiling thought he looked like one of those people who would be all rough and tough and in the football team.

"Drew" "Octavian" "Silena" "Pollux" "Castor" And so on and once everybody was done introducing themselves Piper took out a box full of folded papers. Piper let each of them take a chit until everyone had one each and set the box down. "Now look at the name of the person you got in the chit and you have to write something about them, but don't mention your name."

Percy wondered if this really was the drama club or some sort of religious get-to-know-everyone type of group where everyone sat huddled across a camp fire singing songs. That wasn't bad except for the fact that the girl Drew kept giving him these weird glances and winks which made him wasn't to make an escape. He felt like dumping a bucket of water on her for all the extra make up that was caked on her face.

"It's kind of tradition." Thalia leaned in and whispered. "They do this every year."

Percy nodded and grabbed a pen. He opened his chit. HAZEL. He looked up and noticed the girl. She was dark skinned with warm brown eyes. Percy had never really spoken to her or had an encounter with her except for the dodge ball game, but they hadn't spoken. He decided to write a simple comment. _I would like to get to know you better._

He refolded the paper and gave it to Piper. He tried to take a peek at Thalia's note but she shoved him away which resulted in him chuckling. Once Piper had collected everyone's papers she started reading them out.

"Okay so this is...for Leo!" She said Leo sat up in interest. "_Can you fix my phone? I just broke it."_ Leo looked at the group bewildered. "Seriously! What do I look like? A mechanic?!"

Everyone burst out laughing as Leo simply shook his head but Percy could see that he wasn't really offended. Piper controlled her laughter and proceeded to the next note. "Next is...Thalia!" Thalia looked nervously at Percy as Piper read it out. "_Your eyes are scary and beautiful at the same time." _Percy snorted and mumbled. "I'll go with scary." Which of course earned him another punch in the arm.

"Next is...Percy!" Piper said and Percy immediately stopped laughing. "Uh..._983743223."_

"A number?" Jason said and then smirked at Percy. "Good one man." Percy blushed to the roots oh his hair as Thalia snickered beside him.

"Well we all know where that came from." Leo said smugly and everyone looked at Drew who was checking out her nails. "Whatever." She said rolling her eyes.

"Okay..." Piper said slowly as she proceeded to the next one. "Octavian! Well this is a weird one..."

"What's it say?" Silena questioned curiously. Piper looked back at the note furrowing her eyebrows. "_I know what you did on 20th December 2009."_

As soon as Piper said that Percy noticed Octavian grow paler than he already was. Everyone looked at him and he simply shrugged. "Dunno what that means." But Percy saw past his façade. There was something about Octavian. Something mysterious. He noticed him closing and opening his fist. A sign which people do when they're nervous or really uncomfortable. Percy was pretty good at reading people and he was sure that what Octavian had done was bad. Really bad.

* * *

Percy shut his locker as he grabbed everything he needed. The day was finally over and Percy wanted nothing more to go home, take a nice warm shower and flop down on his bed., but of course nothing goes as he plans. As he was leaving he heard someone singing. He looked down the corridor but there were no students. It was a girl's voice he knew that much. He followed the voice as it kept getting clearer. "..._to live...half alive" _

His steps quickened until he was standing on the school terrace. He stepped quietly towards the girl who had her back turned towards him with a guitar in her arms. She was sitting on the edge of the terrace, her legs dangling in the air. Percy stepped closer and caught a glance at her blonde hair which was pulled across one shoulder. With a jolt he realized that it was Annabeth. He decided to remain silent as she continued strumming the guitar.

_"Who do you think you are,_

_running around leaving scars,_

_collecting you jars of hearts_

_and tearing love apart."_

She paused for a moment and jotted down the lyrics in her notebook. Percy noticed that there were a lot of doodles or maybe words scribbled and written on the paper in different direction like she didn't care about it being neat.

_"You're gonna catch a cold,_

_From the ice inside you soul."_

She jotted them down again and sighed as she stopped strumming her guitar. Percy wondered why she didn't usually sing because she was amazing. He absolutely loved whatever song she had composed and - how had she done that on the spot and -wait, no one knew about this? He had a vague idea that the song was meant for Luke.

"You broke all your promises." She whispered not meant for anyone to be heard but Percy did anyways. He stepped forwards to make his presence known when she suddenly stood up. Stood up. _On the edge of the terrace._ Which was so narrow that if she would take another step forward she would be tumbling to her death.

Percy's heart started racing in his chest. No, she wasn't thinking about. Was she? She couldn't. He started hyperventilating as Annabeth looked down still standing too close to the edge and too far from Percy. He had a feeling of deja vu as memories flashed in his mind.

_His fifteen-year old self standing in front of the bridge. Scared. Tears streaming down his cheeks as he stares up at the girl in front of him. She's standing on the edge of the bridge. Crying. Her grip is loose on the pole which keeps her on the bridge. Alive. Safe. For now._

Percy stumbles forwards but something seems to pull him back. Fear. He doesn't want to face it again. Not again. Why is Annabeth doing it? Why is she throwing away her life? He thought she was stronger. Stronger than...

_"Sarah..." Fifteen-year old Percy croaked. His face was blotchy from all the crying he had done. "Don't do it...please. You can't leave us. Can't...leave me."_

_Sarah sobbed. "I'm sorry Percy but...but..I can't do it anymore. Tell mom I'm sorry and that I love her." She said as she wiped her cheeks. "I love you Percy." She said one last time and before Percy could understand what was happening she let go of the pole._

_"SARAH!"_

"ANNABETH!" Percy yelled as he surged forwards. Annabeth's head immediately flipped back to look at him her eyes widening and expression startled.

"Per-" She didn't get to complete her sentence as she found her foot slipping and the last thing she saw before falling were Percy's frightened green eyes.

* * *

**Another cliffhanger! Yay! (please don't kill me) So let's summarize what has happened.**

**1. Rachel asked Percy out and he said yes**

** 2. Annabeth and Luke had been together once and Luke made some mistake**

**3. Octavian has a dark secret**

**4. Sarah Jackson is Percy's sister who committed suicide**

**5. Annabeth falls to her death...or does she?**

**As promised here's the sneak peek for the next chapter!**

_She stared at Percy for a while, then her gaze shifted to his lips. Before Percy could comprehend what was happening he felt her lips against his. Whoa! He thought. Wasn't this too soon? After a few seconds or what felt like hours Percy pulled away nervously. Rachel looked at him, her light green eyes now a shade of dark. She looked away her cheeks starting to redden._

_"I'm sorry." She said quickly. It was a minute after which Percy spoke. "Look...Rachel. I like you. As a friend. Maybe it's too fast? I mean...we could try but..."_

_"I understand Percy." She sighed. "You want to get to know each other first." Percy nodded but she continued. "And of course you're new here so it's going to take time-" But Percy had already zoned out and his gaze had shifted to behind Rachel. It was on a certain blonde. Annabeth. She was wearing a hoodie and her arm were wrapped around herself. She looked back and forth as if fearing that someone was following her. She took a turn and disappeared from Percy's sight._

_"- and I think it would be better if we just stayed friends." Rachel finished bringing Percy out of his reverie. "Right." He said." uh Rachel. I just remembered something important. I'll meet you tomorrow okay?" Before she could respond he gave her a quick hug and took off after the street Annabeth had taken._

_Percy noticed her entering into a white villa. It was pretty dark and the lights weren't so bright so he couldn't figure out the words on the board. Only something along the lines C_ M _ BL_D O_RP_A_E. There was a wide yard in front of the villa and a blonde girl greeted Annabeth at the front. Suddenly a little girl who looked about 3-4 years ran towards Annabeth, her shoulder length blonde hair whipping back and forth as she squealed. Annabeth picked her up and the what the girl said next made Percy's heart lurch. "Mommy you're here!"_

**Hope you like it! Please review! Your reviews are what keeps the story going! Stay tuned! -RachelChaseJackson**


End file.
